hellbendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Applooza
Applooza is the first official episode of Hellbenders. It premiered on YouTube on October 7, 2012. Plot Zach and Chris receive a letter stating they have to pay $2 for the letter they have just received from a person named "Cockpillagingassrammer". Chris suggests that they sell Zach's Pottery, saying "it looks pretty good", leading Zach to compliment him back and they begin to ferociously kiss each other. Meanwhile, the Pottery comes to life and escape outside where it viciously attacks and feeds on an Old Woman, sucking her dry to the bone, before wandering off somewhere else. Later, Chris and Zach go to a local park to find some apples that they could sell to the "Black Market". Chris uses his man-boobs to pick up the apples, when Treedo, a perverted-talking tree talks to him, saying he "has nice titties for a little boy". Treedo then attempts to lure them into his "hole" by piquing their interest about what else he can do other than talking. But the two boys don't trust him. and kicks Treedo in his "hole" before making their getaway with the loots (apples). As Teedo is cursing the pair, a fat boy crawls his way out of the "hole", screaming frantically for help before getting shoved back in by his captor, who lets out a satisfied moan. With all the apples in hands, Chris and Zach proceed to sell them to their black neighbor, Mark Ette (a pun on black market). At first, Mark angrily turns them down, calling the two racists, but quickly comes to an understanding when he finds out that they're selling apples to him. Mark offers the pair 50 bucks a pop, but Chris tries to bargain for at least 55 bucks a pop, and almost make a racist remark when he see the Black Gang assembles nearby. Chris quickly states that they aren't racist, and the men one by one start clapping in approval, while a blimp flashing 'not racist' flies overhead. In the end, Mark bought all the apples for one penny, in which the boys are overjoyed. They begins to think on what they could buy with their newfound wealth. They ended up buying a truckload of apples. Afterwards, Chris and Zach remembers that they are back at square one, not having any money to pay for the delivery fee, when The Mailman shows up. The two muster their courage and approach The Mailman in the frontard. They being to explain why they couldn't pay off their fee, and ask The Mailman for his forgiveness. The postal worker gives them a brief pitiable look before replying angrily, "Fuck you!!!". Suddenly, Zach's man-eating Pottery leaps out of the mailbox and devours him alive, leaving only a puddle of blood. Chris mutters "no more bills", ending the episode. Gallery Chris and Zach's House.png Zach's Pot.png|"Why don't we try selling your pottery? It looks pretty good!" Youlookprettygood.jpg|"You look pretty good." Old Woman.png Corpse.jpg The talking tree.png|"I can do more than just talk!" Tree Kid.png|"Somebody help me!" Hellbenders pilot episode.PNG|"We would like to sell some apples to The Black Market!" Screen shot 2012-12-27 at 17.55.44.png|"Get off my lawn you goddamn racists!" Not racist.png|NOT RACIST Atleastwecankeepthedoctoraway.jpg|"At least we can keep the doctor away!" Chris's speech.jpg|Chris's Speech Mailman2.png|... Mailman.png|... Fuckyou.jpg|...Fuck you!!! Zach's Pottery.png Zach face end.png|"No more bills!" Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Hellbenders